A navigation system is a system that aids a user in navigation. Navigation systems may be integrated on board a vehicle or vessel, or they could be provided as part of a mobile device. A Global Positioning System or GPS navigation device is one type of navigation system which uses groups of satellites that receive signal data from, for instance, a moving user, and uses the signal data to triangulate, and thus, position the traveling user. Such navigation systems are installed on a large share of mobile display devices today, and typically provide users with maps and routing information.
Following directions provided by a navigation system in an unfamiliar and/or heavily trafficked region may be difficult for many users, such that one or more users may find it difficult to navigate within or through such regions. Depending on the region, the person following the navigation route may not even speak the local language, making road signs difficult to follow.
Conventionally, a navigation system provides an indication of roads or paths available, and at each turn a particular road or path to be taken to arrive at the desired destination. The navigation system typically provides a shortest route between two locations, that is, between an origin location and a destination location, and generates the navigation route with turn-by-turn navigation directions and distances based on road numbers and/or names. As noted, in unfamiliar and/or heavily trafficked regions, a user may find it difficult to follow navigational route instructions constructed using this approach.